


Starry eyes and Galaxy minds

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But in the far future, Charoix, Croix is a big nerd, F/F, I was listening to it when the idea came to me, This is for Theneonflower on tumblr, because it's their birthday today, constellations and stars, part of the Nerd Croix Au, proposal fics, very very fluff, yes the title came from the dodie song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: They say when you look into the stars, you’re looking back in time. For Croix that saying sings true for her, every time she looks up at the sky now she doesn’t see stars but memories all littered across the night sky. Of when they were children, friends and now lovers. Hopefully, she’ll manage to join the dots tonight to the constellation of making Chariot her wife.





	Starry eyes and Galaxy minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFlower/gifts).



> A/N THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIC I WAS GOING TO WRITE AFTER THE EXAMS BUT IT’S NEON’S BIRTHDAY TODAY SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS. ITS PURE UTTER FLUFF AND PROBABLY IN THE NERD CROIX AU BUT IN THE VERY FAR FUTURE.

Summary: They say when you look into the stars, you’re looking back in time. For Croix that saying sings true for her, every time she looks up at the sky now she doesn’t see stars but memories all littered across the night sky. Of when they were children, friends and now lovers. Hopefully, she’ll manage to join the dots tonight to the constellation of making Chariot her wife.

A/N THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIC I WAS GOING TO WRITE AFTER THE EXAMS BUT IT’S NEON’S BIRTHDAY TODAY SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS. ITS PURE UTTER FLUFF AND PROBABLY IN THE NERD CROIX AU BUT IN THE VERY FAR FUTURE.   
————–

Croix was a woman of many things. She was an innovator, a scientist, a witch and a teacher, except now she is the walking broom of her girlfriend.

She didn’t mind of course, in fact she considers it a blessing when Chariot clings to her back and allows herself to depend on her for once. The only thing she was worried about was that Chariot would be asleep halfway up the climb. Somehow she found her heartbeat to be a soft lullaby, something relaxing that lulls her to sleep even when right now it’s racing loudly at 100 miles per second. Hopefully, Chariot won’t get the hint or ask why her heart was beating at such a rate, without her shades Croix struggled to lie to her adorable face.

Chariot mumbled something to the back of her neck and Croix had thousands of small lightning bolts spark and tickle her skin and she shuddered despite the familiarity of it all. “Cha-ri-ot,” Croix whines she picks up on her faint giggles against her back.

“I couldn’t help it,” Chariot grinned as moves her head, the red strands brushing against her own short lavender hair. Croix loves it when the shades of red colour her hair again, even more when the ends of her long hair still had that night blue tint. It was like she had a sunset dance on her hair, a natural beauty that Croix only had the privilege to see. She couldn’t wait to see the impossibility happen after tonight, the sunrise of the early morning blending on the sunset of Chariot’s bedhead and maybe if things go right, the gold band on her ring finger would twinkle like a diamond in the night sky. Croix’s gay fantasies disperse when she hears Chariot laughing again, angelic laughter that becomes more clearer to her ears. “I still can’t believe you get shivers from that.”

Croix sighs, a smile on her face as she sees the glimpse of their date area up ahead. It’s nothing to extravagant, those things would only increase her worries of the night, there is only a simple picnic blanket with pillows and quilts and a big tent resting near by. “Well not anyone can outgrow their ticklish areas you kNOW.” Croix gulps down the embarrassment down her throat as the echoes of her sudden high pitched tone resonates in the empty scenery around them. “Chariot!” She yells after feeling her speak the words ‘I know’ against her neck.

Chariot doesn’t pay her much heed as her laughter surrounds them like a warm summer breeze mixed in with the melodies of youth. Croix no longer feels the brush of hair against hers in fact the weight on her upper back is lifted. Chariot’s head is facing the moonlight, completely away from resting on Croix’s back, the arms that were once latching to Croix’s shoulders were wrapped around her neck like a personal garland and there Chariot howls laughter like a wolf under the moonlight. It’s beautiful and majestic, it’s as if the Northen lights were in the form of sound.

Croix had to stop her walking to fully appreciate this magical moment, her lavender eyes soft with awe and wonder as she looks over her shoulder as Chariot falls back to her back, still laughing and repeating words that should annoy Croix if her mind wasn’t so busy being in love with the idiot she was carrying. In fact she just walks slowly, the sound of her laughter infects her tongue and within seconds Crox laughs with her but with different reasons. One is because Chariot is, another being because she wants to get the nerves leave her system in a positive way, the final one is because she can’t believe how lucky she is too have a rarity like her in her life.

When both laughter dies down Croix looks back over her shoulder with a devilish smirk in a way to counter her heavenly laughter. “You know I’m so getting you back for that, maybe I’ll make you walk the rest of the way.”

Instantly her words had responses that made Croix want to laugh again, Chariot clung tighter to neck as she presses herself against her back. “No no no no no,” she repeats in a childish voice so similar to the one of her past. “Don’t do this to me Croix.” She whispered to her back, specifically away from the neck. Croix chuckles at her as she steps into their picnic area fit for them. She does a quick look over, relief calming her heart knowing nothing bad has happened after setting things down. With a single look, an evil grin appears on her face as she steps near the set of pillows she prepared.

“Too late!” She laughs as she tosses Chariot to the bundle of pillows.

Chariot’s shrieks turns Croix’s laugh into side aching cackles before Chariot’s own laughter joins in as well. It creates this harmony between them, simple nightly music that just makes their shadows dance the waltz as they appear from the bright moonlight above them. In that moment, where Chariot is vulnerable and unaware, Croix launches herself at her and pins her down with her hands wrapped around Chariot’s and she looks down at her like she’s a predator coming in for the kill.

“What are you going to do now Chariot Du-” She doesn’t even has a chance to play the role, her plan backfiring immediately as Chariot attacks her with a surprise kiss.

Per usual, Croix’s eyes go wide for a second until they close with heart eyes and she deepens the kiss. One of Chariot’s hand escapes her grasp and caress her cheek and Croix hums in approval of said touch until she pulls away, already out of breath from all the walking, already dying before being revived again at her kisses. “I hate you.” She heaves though the words have no merit when the biggest grin is slapped on her face.

“I love you too,” Chariot chimes, still holding her cheek and smiling all so lovingly at her. They stare there for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes before an idea tackles her in the speed of a rushing train. Croix grins at her predatory again when her breathing is fully recovered and she kisses her again and again and again.

Her quick kisses are peppered all over her face and Chariot giggles at every touch before they turn into dying shrieks from where they tickle and weak pleas to make her stop as Croix speeds up the pacing of her kisses. She isn’t going to stop, not just yet. It’s her act of revenge for what she did earlier for her. She was going to keep kissing every part of her face, each hair on her brow, each crinkle at the corners of her eyes and mouths, every single beautiful thing Chariot had on her face, Croix was determined to kiss all of her face.

After her barrage of kisses, Croix lays back down next to her. She admires her rosy cheeks, the few happy tears that escape her eyes as she wipes them away and the biggest breathless smile on Chariot’s face. “I hate you.” She said and Croix smirks at her.

“I love you too~” she sings mockingly and Chariot groans into the pillow she’s laying on, only leaving one eye open to glare at her until it blinks. The sight makes Croix snicker as the memory of Akko asking her something replays in her head. “Hey Chariot,” she whispers as she edges closer with a mischievous grin. She know full well this is going to ruin the mood but she would be a fool to miss such a golden opportunity. “Did you wink or blink at me?”

A pillow is thrown at her face straight away and Croix laughs. Another pillow attacked her as a response to that laugh as well. In return, Croix aims a pillow at Chariot , laughing a broken sentence of bloody murder and before they knew it, a pillow fight on top of a hill, under the night sky commenced.

/-/

“So what did you bring me up here for?” Chariot asked as looks up at the star filled sky. The pillow fight ended within minutes and though none were winners, since they decided to pull a truce, they both received celebratory kisses as a prize. Croix stops admiring the earth treading star next to her as she looks up as well, her throat became parched and despite her mouth moving, no sound came out for she knows if she would speak now it meant that she couldn’t delay her purpose anymore longer. Tonight she was going to propose to her.

Croix thought about this ever since the idea became a possibility in her head. In her childhood, she made the mistake several times of writing Chariot Meridies or Croix Du Nord in her future looking designs of robots she can only develop when she was legally old enough to get complex scientific equipment. In her dreams she saw Chariot wearing a white dress made out pure starlight, the sequins weaving in and out between the real touches of stardust giving a smile that just kills Croix in a sudden supernova. Recently, with a solid foundation after many many years of forgiveness and a repeated cycle of emotions between them the idea has been plaguing at her like an undeveloped prototype of an idea in her head. If she doesn’t do it eventually Croix will feel like her head will go insane.

“You know the phrase, when you look at the stars, you’re looking back in time?” Croix asked as she tries to find a constellation in the sky, something to distract herself and to ease her mind and thoughts. “It’s actually true because of the finite speed of light. When we look at objects that are very large distances away from us, the light that is hitting us now will have started from the object quite a long time ago, so in effect we aren’t looking at what the object looks like now but what it looked like some time ago, when the light was emitted and-”

Her rambling explanations pause as the warm touch of lips lingers on her cheek. Unexpected fire erupted inside her stomach and coloured her cheeks crimson. “Sorry,” Chariot grins sheepishly as a blush fills her cheeks and the tip of her ears when she pulls away. “You were looking very kissable and I couldn’t resist.”

Croix smiles at her, though it was lackluster as negative doubts began to swarm her mind.She didn’t mean to ramble but her nerves didn’t let her stop. “Because I was rambling again?”

Chariot laughs as she kisses her cheek again. “Because you look beautiful when you’re rambling about something that makes you smile.” Chariot kisses her cheeks again though this time Croix was ready to intercede it with her lips. They meet halfway,the kiss washed away the nerves, giving her more compelling evidence on why she was proposing to her in the first place. “It’s like seeing the glints of rare gems reflecting moonlight.” She murmurs when the pull apart, snuggling closer to her. Croix had to agree with that, there were plenty of times where Chariot would talk on and on about her day and Croix was so tempted to kiss her because of that neverending sparkle in her eyes was so alluring for her to see. “I wouldn’t mind it if you continued by the way.”

Croix shakes her head before she sits up. She had to continue with the plan in this brief space of fearlessness and courage, she needed to make as much headway as possible before the nerves set in again. “If I did then I’ll never be able to do what I originally set up for,” she laughs as she pulls something from her pocket. Chariot sat up with an excited sound as she stared at the new contraption her girlfriend made. It was a small book, or at least it looked like a book, the entire casing was metal and the cover page only had the picture of the moon and stars.

“What is it?” Chariot asked as she zoomed in on the object.

Suddenly, the object felt heavy in Croix’s hands, her heart was pounding in her chest in rapid thunderous sounds that she fears Chariot can hear it from the short distance. The back of her mind was jittering with nerves but she hid it all under a cool collected glance at Chariot. This was the moment, if it worked then she had to continue on the path of nerves and anticipation. If it failed, she will face the struggles of finding a new way to propose to Chariot.

With the greatest care, Croix placed the small book between them, glancing up at Chariot whose eyes were overflowing with excitement before she pressed the symbol on the moon. There was a pause of silence, a beat of time passed and Croix’s head already began to scream in fearful agony before a sudden burst of light erupted from the small box and her heart was put at ease.

Thousand balls of light exploded from the book like a supernova before they spread apart. It took a few seconds for them to settle,the holographic stars mirrored the glows of fireflies as they fill the space around them. Each one glows with vibrant colours, pulsing as something flickers inside it. They orbit around the pair, decorating the air with a cosmic wonderland within their reach.

A gasp of awe left Chariot’s lips as she stands, her eyes wide with excitement as she twirls around, hands in the air so that she fully embrace this beautiful gift. Croix stands as well, her arms crossed as she admires her girlfriend who giggles and squeals like a child on christmas morning. In her head, the sight made her go back into time, the adult Chariot spins and is replaced with the small adorable frame as her as a child, they were in another open field and Chariot was showing her latest shapeshifting spell.

The memory didn’t last long, after the show and the grin sent her way Croix returned to her own time, to her own Chariot who was still admiring the artificial stars around her. Croix moved to her, hugging her from behind, resting her head on her left shoulder so that her lavender swirl in her hair won’t be in her way. They stay there swaying gently in some lazy ballroom dance as Chariot leans back at her embrace. “This is beautiful,” she murmurs as she turns to look at her.

Croix smiles, giving her a small kiss before she turns back at the galaxy she made for them. “It’s not done yet though,” she whispers as she moves them to a random star pulsing in the air. She grabs Chariot’s hand and guides it to a flickering light as it pulses an image of water ripples, “Touch it.” Chariot gives her a nervous grin before she touches the star and they were pulled back into the past.

/-/

The sky changed to gloomy grey, the grassy hills morphed to buildings and a cobblestone path. Two women in love returned to two children hopelessly infatuated with the other but too young to realise that it was instead, the early formations of love. They were running, feet clattering against cobblestone as the dreary British rain lashed out at them, their hands were over their heads in some meek way of shelter and their clothes, dressed in a way to impress, were getting soaked as they ran across the puddles.

Eventually, they found solace under a bus stop, the clatter of rain making a mess of noise against the roof above them. Croix looked at herself, her eyes mimicking the rain as she stared helplessly at the seams of her shirt. Her hands touched the fabric, recoiling at the damp touch before she crosses her arms, the cold nipping at her skin. Her shoulders hunched as she buried her head, she wanted this day to be perfect. No, it had to be perfect.

She planned for this day so many times, too much for her to fully count. She dreamt in her sleep and in the day, becoming more lost in the fantastical sides of a dream she knew thought would come true. Except, in reality, it had a chance and after a slow build up of courage, she took it and for some miraculous reason Chariot accepted.

After that she no longer dreamt about it but agonised over it, she lost sleep to plan and perfect every single second, she made plans for any what ifs, any problems that could occur and how to combat it without ruining the day. Yet that all failed, all work becoming null with a wrong forecasting and the sudden downpour of rain that wasn’t going to clear any time soon. She didn’t even bring an umbrella.

“Hey Croix? Are you alright?” Chariot asked placing a hand on her shoulder thus snapping Croix out of her thoughts. Croix saw the worried look in those beautiful Crimson eyes and her stomach fell once more knowing she caused this on her.

“Sorry,” she apologised, wiping away her tears. “I just wanted to make this day perfect for you but now it’s ruined with the rain.”

Chariot smiles at her like sunlight breaking through the clouds and Croix’s heart skips a beat. “Croix, the day is not ruined yet,” she assures before her hand sweeps grandly to the puddle littered street around them, “I mean look at this, it’s raining.”

“I can see that Chariot,” she sighs in a bitter tone, “What’s your point?”

“My point is,” Chariot flashes her a wide smile as she runs out of the shelter, “IT’S RAINING!” Chariot laughs to the world with howls of laughter and joy. She jumps at the puddles, her nice pale dress getting stained with dirt and muck.”

“Chariot!” Croix chides, her face turning stern as she tries to coax her back in whilst staying inside. “Come back you’re going to get a cold.” Chariot looks at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes that Croix couldn’t see as she runs back to her. “Good,” Croix sighs as she checked her out. “Now what were you thinKING!?”

Her voice ascends into high pitch as Chariot twirls her out into the open rain before dipping her, her hands on her back as Croix’s own hands are wrapped around her neck like a necklace. Even under the blurs of rain pelting her glasses Croix could see the breathless smile on Chariot’s face and how her cheeks match those glorious shade of her eyes. “I’m thinking instead of singing in the rain, we should dance instead.”

Croix laughs as Chariot pulls her up and begins to twirls her once more. The rain doesn’t stop and Croix’s dancing becomes more of a mess as her glasses became useless in this weather and her clothes were slowly sticking to her skin but Croix didn’t care. In her blurred vision she could still see the smile and the laughter it carries, the sound of rain became the beat they danced too and despite the coldness her heart was warm and she thought about how much she loves this girl.

/-/

“That was our first date.” Chariot gasped the moment they were pulled away from the memory that they shared together.

Croix smiles at her, hugging her more tightly around her waist as she kisses her shoulder. “It was my highlight of it,” she admits.

Chariot laughs, her head shifting to face her. “I thought you hated it, you gave me such a telling off when we came back.”

“Only because you were sniffling and sneezing the next day.”

Chariot scoffs, turning her head and Croix laughs at the gesture. She looks back at Chariot’s face as they become lost in the pulse of raindrops from the one memory in the vast collection. “So all of these stars has memories of us?” Chariot asks with a tinge of wonder and curiosity.

Croix hums, glancing around to see her beautiful creation. “Yes, I had all memories I could remember be condensed into the stars you see around you.”

“All of them?” She asks, her voice in utter shock that a sense of pride tingles in Croix. She doesn’t usually surprise Chariot thus she relishes in the feeling.

“Yep.”

“Even the bad ones?”

This time Croix takes longer to her answer, her eyes staring wearily at the few dark memories they had together that linger in its isolation. “Yes…”

She doesn’t know if Chariot hears her or not, for she’s already swept up into another trip down memory lane.

/-/

“I hate this!” Chariot yelled to the empty room as she slammed her head down to the desk. There was a beat of silence and Croix didn’t know whether to speak or not. “Ow…” Chariot whimpered causing Croix to sigh.

She let go of her pencil as she lifted Chariot’s head, both hands on her cheeks to inspect the damage she did to herself. “Chariot….” She said as she eyes the red mark branded on her forehead, she glances down briefly to her eyes in hopes to get a discrete peak at her eyes only for them to stare, locked into the vortex that sends her heart to the cluster of butterflies and warm fires in her stomach.

“Kiss it better?” Chariot begs as her red eyes drop to one of Croix’s only weaknesses in life, her puppy eyes. With a playful roll of her eyes, Croix abides and kisses her bruise thrice, one for each side before the one would linger in the middle.

“Feel better now?” Croix asks as she pulls back after, a small genuine smile on her face as Chariot’s smile is spread across her face and mixes with the cute blushes on her face. She looks like a puppy this way, with her eyes closed out of pure joy, the small hum of approval on her lips and how her smile is more warming to Croix than the candle near her. Croix planned to make them continue but she doesn’t want to see that smile leave just yet. “Hey, you’ve been working really hard today Chariot, do you want study the rest on a better more comfortable area like my bed?”

“Really?” Chariot’s eyes shot open and they blaze an inferno of excitement and slight disbelief. Croix doesn’t answer with words, just a small laugh as she packs most stuff from her desk and carries some books to her bed, Chariot follows her the moment she gets the hidden message. Croix only just manages to make herself be comfortable until Chariot stumbles into her lap, a book in front of her with the biggest grin. It’s so infectious that Croix had to smile back as she brushes Chariot’s bangs as she helps her study one more time.

/-/

“We were so cute when we were younger.” Chariot muses as they return back into the past. Only a few minutes has passed since the memory lane and Chariot’s eyes stare nostalgically at the repeating gesture of Croix’s hands brushing away at Chariot’s red hair.

Croix chuckles at her as she brushes some fallen hair off her face, tucking them behind her ear as she walks to her side, her hug from the back morphing to hand holding. “Correction, you’re still cute now.” She smiles, giving her hand a small squeeze. “What is it like being the cutest girl in the world Chariot?” Chariot smirks, in a way that sends chills down Croix’s spine and battle the roaring flames in her chest.

“I wouldn’t know Croix, so tell me what is it like being the cutest girl in the world?” There it was, the rare suave line that kills her with the touch of fire on her cheeks which breaks her throat and common speech.

“S-s-shut up,” she mumbles not able to look at her and her satisfied smirk. Every time she tries to be suave with her Chariot always get the upper hand and each sudden surprise attack just gives her more reasons to love her forever. Chariot giggles, leading her to another star and presses it, warping them to another memory.

/-/

“You need to sleep.” Chariot sighs but Croix doesn’t give her any attention. She’s too absorbed in this design she’s creating, her hand moves like a snake, slithering in a slow motion across the desk.Occasionally her hand makes a sharp flicker of detail to the drawing before she looks at the creation as a whole and eyes it like a bird scouting for prey. Her head moves back and forth to eye the work, lavender eyes narrowing as the bags under them tries to make them close fully before they snap awake. The sight just makes Chariot grumble under her breath as she storms over, using her small stature to wriggle into Croix’s chair.

“Chariot?” Croix asks, her eyes blinking so that she knows she isn’t some illusion her fatigue made up or that she was a mirage created from her potions she used to keep her awake were coffee failed her before. But she knows from the weight on her lap, the blush rising on her cheeks and the guilt hitting her heart when she catches her fiery eyes that Chariot is all real and that she is pissed, of course in her fatigued state she only recognises the former. “Since when did you get here?”

“How long have you been working on this?” Chariot asks instead as she prods a finger to her chest. Croix gives no reply, but the bags under her eyes and the marks on her glasses tell Chariot that she’s been working on this for far too long. The idea just makes Chariot’s blood boil because she isn’t taking care of herself. “When was the last time you rested and when I mean rested I mean a full 8 hour sleep,” She pressed, she leans forward making Croix fall back on the chair fully and it wheels out slightly to the centre of the room. Croix gives no reply once more, her head tilts to the side as she looks away, the guilt obvious in her face that tells Chariot all she needs to know. She doesn’t remember when, it’s been far too long.

Croix hears Chariot sigh and she gives a glimpse of the guilt building up in her stomach when she catches her eyes. “Sorry for this,” she mumbles into open air. She didn’t mean to do this and let herself be in this state, she just wanted to finish the design so badly and make sure it’s perfect. It was something for Chariot after all, something for her to say her thanks for being with her for this long and putting up with habits like this.

There is a soft weight on her cheeks and it forced her to turn around and face Chariot. She was surprised that the angry fire in those scarlet orbs dimmed to a warm collection of flames of a fireplace. “I’m not that mad y’know.” Croix blinks owlishly at her words, did she hear things correctly? As if she wanted to solidify her claim Chariot kisses her with a sudden softness that just makes Croix melt. Her eyes close as her mind becomes weak and the feeling of warmth from her lips overwhelms her. The moment doesn’t last as long as Chariot pulls away before she even had a chance to fully reprocricate. “If you go to sleep now, I promise to give you kisses in bed.” Chariot said when Croix gives her longing look.

“Promise?” Croix asks as she lets herself be dragged away from her chair, her hands holding Chariot.

“Promise.”

/-/

“You know you didn’t follow your promise.” Chariot turns to her with a playful slap on shoulder and Croix laughs as she eyes the picture that pulses in the memory star, her hands decorated with black pencil marks and rubber remains holding Chariot’s clean and soft hands.

“I totally did,” Chariot huffs as she looks around them, probably looking for the memory to prove it. “I made you breakfast in bed and kissed you good morning.”

Croix laughs as she leads them to stroll around the galaxy of memories around them. She eyes several pulsing lights, rich of fond memories of each other. They all looked amazing but they were not the memories Croix wanted to show. “True but you didn’t kiss me in bed, I was fully expecting cuddles and bedhead kisses.”

“Well then I’ll guess I have to fix that soon in the future.” Chariot sighs as she looks around before she stops all together.

Croix looks behind her, “What’s wrong?” though her faces pales when she spots an embarrassed Croix with fogged up glasses and a red face pulse in the core of the memory. Her eyes go wide as Chariot’s hand moves closer to touch it and she moved too late to stop her as they bring her back to that memory.

/-/

It was the same hill, the only difference was that they wore the school white robes and that they were young and they were in the presence of the rare perfect day of British weather. The sun was shining, the sky was clear of clouds and their was a comforting breeze in the air. To make things better, Croix was spending it with Chariot, chasing each other in a simple game of tag. Unfortunately Croix was the person who was tagged.

Chariot laughed at her as Croix managed to climb up the hill, her breathing was even and her long hair was constantly in her face making her be even more blind than she already is. “Come on Croix, you can do it!” Chariot cheered and Croix glared at her even more. How she has this much energy astounds her once more. Croix runs to her once more, her fatigued state made things harder for her as Chariot dodges those hands with ease. “I believe in you!”

Once again Croix found herself with her hands on her knees as her head facing the ground so that she can catch her breath. “I’ll believe that if you give an even chance to catch you!” She growls as looks up at Chariot who gives her an all so innocent smile.

“I’ll just stay here if you want me to,” Chariot smiles at her. “I’ll give you-” Her final words are not said for Croix activated her trap card. A sudden rugby tackle to Chariot.

“Tag you’re it!” Croix shouts before they are sent to a world of grass and downward spirals. Despite her academic knowledge Croix failed to notice that Chariot was right next to the hill’s edge and that she would fall over if she leant back too far, gravity being an active law against them.

The two bodies merged as one as they roll down the hill, their bodies tumbling against each other as dirt and grass ruin their white uniform.Their laughter harmonised in a beautiful symphony as they descended to the foot of the hill. When they finally landed Croix was above Chariot, though inches apart, her lavender hair was tickling her face, her hands somewhere in the mess of Chariot’s scarlet locks.

The laughter slowly dwindled and when Croix finally realises how close they were she sobered, her face red as she spluttered broken apologies for getting them in this close mess. It doesn’t help that Chariot was giggling at her with her cheeks matching her hair and eyes. Having enough of this suffering Croix pulls away before Chariot interferes with her usual sudden attack of a kiss and Croix’s heart was stumbling and rolling back to the meadow of flying butterflies in her stomach.

/-/

“I can’t believe you touched that.” Croix mumbled as she gives her laughing girlfriend a glare. She knew there were many embarrassing moment of herself in the cosmo she created but she hoped that none of them would come at such an important time.

Chariot gives a sheepish grin and a look that doesn’t seem apologetic at all. “I couldn’t help myself, you looked adorable.” As if to prove a point, Chariot attacks her with kiss on her hands and Croix heart skips a beat. She stares at Chariot who presses her kissed palm to her cheek wit a giggle. “You still are and you are so incredible, it’s a pretty amazing feeling on having the best girlfriend in the galaxy.”

Croix doesn’t breathe. Her eye so lost in the gaze of how beautiful this women is in front of her. In the many lights around them, her hair mimicked a blooming rose, its simple beauty capturing her the air in her lungs. Her smile wasn’t human but of an angel. So pure and majestic that it was blinding for her a sinner like Croix. Chariot’s scarlet eyes were like stardust in this celestial light, they held constellations as the images of their pulsing stars are reflected into those scarlet eyes. There was no longer any doubt in her stomach, no worry in her mind. Croix is going to spend the rest of her life with this celestial being in front of her.

Croix steps closer to suddenly captures Chariot’s lips, her hands cupping her cheeks, the amount of love she has for this girl overpowering her to do this sudden action. It was the mass of a black hole to the power of every burning star that floats between them like fairy lights.

It was satisfying to catch Chariot off guard for once, even more satisfying when her lips taste like static and how it makes her brain go haywire. She takes in Chariot’s smell, how they’re the fragrance of sweet dreams and cosmic rays. Her hands weave into her hair the same way her hands caress her shoulders as Chariots pulls her closer. The longer they kiss, the longer Croix falls deep into this euphoric black hole of emotions and for once she doesn’t mind. All of her thoughts are gone except how this moment is just perfection and how it will be a memory that will shine the brightest in this collection.

“I know,” Croix grins as they break apart, their hands still intertwined around each other’s bodies as their heads touch. “That’s why I built an entire galaxy for just the two of us.” She grins, nothing holding her back as she removes her hand from Chariot’s hair to press a button on her remote, subtly the stars began to move. “Our little place that will become the start of something greater,” she laughs as she covers Chariot’s eyes as she moves to hug her from behind and whispers into her ear. “Something more.”

“Croix?” Chariot asks but doesn’t resist and Croix held back her laugh at knowing she caught her surprised. She waits till the the constellations form in front of them before she whispers once more to her ears. This was it, this was the moment of truth. Croix’s heart was beating wild once more and she needed to speak before her throat ran dry. “Stars form constellations and each constellation holds a story.” She said as she removes her hands and stepped back. “I want this constellation to be ours.”

She goes on one knee, the ring in the box became heavier than she expected as she hears Chariot’s breath hitch, how her silhouette moves forward in small trembles. The constellations in front of them pulse in union, each image inside glows brightly just to make sure she gets the message. The message of how much she loves her, that she wants her, that she wants to grow old together. The simple cliche but effect message, written in the constellations of the most important memories that they shared so far in this life.

_Will you marry me?_

“Croix…” Chariot whispers as she turns to her, another gasp leaving her lips, the other hand joining the other to cover her lips. Chariot’s tears makes Croix wants to cry too, out of happiness, out of love and out of joy. But she’ll cry later in her embrace, she needs to finish this.

“Chariot Du Nord,” She begins and already she feels herself choking up. “When I first met you I was blinded by your brilliance and today I still am. Before I met you my life had nothing worth remembering, you are the first light of my life and the most important one. You have this raging fire of an inferno but the softness of a candle, you have the soul of a celestial angel and the ever natural beauty of space. You are not just one star like your name implies, you are a beautiful cosmic wonderland full of constellations, every day with you is every day I explore a new world of laughter and love.”

Despite herself Croix can feel the trail of warm happy tears trail on her face but it makes Chariot laugh so it’s fine. With trembling hands she opens the box. An engagement ring with silver band and gemstones in the Big Dipper constellations shine from within.

“Every day with you I fall in love even more, even after our first separation. You showed me what it’s like to live and now I can’t think of a life worth living unless it has you in it. I know I am a selfish person so I won’t regret being selfish enough to have you by my side forever. I love you Chariot Du Nord and nothing, not a supernova would change that. So will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Chariot laughs as she runs to her, taking her lips with a passionate kiss. “A hundred times yes,” she whispers as their forehead touches. Croix laughs, so relieved and so happy as she slides the ring on her finger. They look at each other and the memories leading up to this moment hit Croix like an impending train and Croix kisses her new fiancee and it was if she was back in the past where she kissed her for the first time. A blissful euphoric moment of an eternity.


End file.
